


Tú Sí Sabes Quererme

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spanish Love Songs, old married spirk, post The Search for Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-04-11 00:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A ficlet in which Jim speaks Spanish and Spock is shocked that he didn't remember this.Sweet saccharine fluff.Written for the Old Married Spirk challenge 2019.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: Old Married Spirk





	Tú Sí Sabes Quererme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wingittofreedom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingittofreedom/gifts).

> Fully inspired by the song of the same name by Natalia Lafourcade. I love her & her music give her a listen and she'll warm your soul.
> 
> Spanish translations in the endnotes.
> 
> Also inspired by Wingittofreedom's Mexican Jim Kirk (thank you for talking to me about Natalia Lafourcade & Shakespeare & languages)

> _ Corazón, tú sí sabes quererme como a mí me gusta _
> 
> _ Soy la flor encendida que da color al jardín de tu vida _
> 
> _ Corazón, tú sí sabes quererme como a mí me gusta _
> 
> _ Por favor no me dejes que soy valiente en corresponderte _

_ — "Tu Si Sabes Quererme" by Natalia Lafourcade _

It had always been a comfortable, Sunday-morning sort of love that they shared. Spock managed to feel surprised even after the years they'd been together; he walked into their laundry room one day to find Jim singing in Spanish while folding clothes. Jim's rather unimpressive singing voice overpowered the sweet voice of the singer from the song he was listening to. Spock was in love.

"Jim," he said quietly.

"Spock," Jim said turning around to face his husband, eyes crinkling in the corners. He had long, deep lines running through his weathered face in the corners that moved when he smiled. Frown lines, too. The Universe was not always kind to them.

"I did not recall that you spoke Spanish, Jim," Spock admitted. After his memories returned over the years, he'd realized that some did not.

"Spock, it's alright..." the man said as he noticed the particularly grim look on Spock's face, "You remember the important things, though."

"It is important, you have made all efforts to learn Vulcan for me, I fear Jim that I am not what you deserve."

"Oh, _ corazóncito, _I guess I'll have to teach you Spanish in return," Jim said, pulling his husband into his arms.

"Let's get you more comfortable, _ mi alma, _and I'll try my best." Spock simply nodded. 

Jim shepherded him to their quaint bedroom and made up the bed with warm, fresh sheets & bedding. He pulled back their duvet (synthetic down, because Spock was perpetually cold, even in San Francisco) and pulled his husband down onto the bed and into an embrace. Spock dutifully wrapped them in the covers so no cold air would be let in and relaxed into Jim's arms. It had taken him five years to wear Spock's stoicism down to a point where he felt comfortable enough to feel emotion towards Jim; if Spock was still not entirely relaxed, it was still better than him being stiff as a board. After a few minutes and their bed warming up from the body heat, with his feet, Jim pulled Spock's socks off and entwined their legs & feet. 

"Your first vocabulary term, Mr. Spock," he began, "is _ corazón. _"

"It means 'heart,' or when used to refer to someone, _ mi corazón, _it can mean 'sweetheart.'" Jim said and Spock lifted his head.

"_ Mi corazón, _Jim?" he repeated but looked at the other man waiting to be corrected.

"_ Si, mi amor," _Jim whispered. 

"I'm afraid I won't be a very good Spanish teacher, my love, you're too distracting," he said placing a feather-light kiss on the tip of Spock's nose.

"Spock, my love, _ t'hy'la, _you may not have remembered my mother tongue," he said and Spock bristled, "but you remembered something far more important."

"Jim?"

"_ Tú sí sabes quererme como a mí me gusta, _Spock," he said, trilling his R's and letting the words that were so natural to him fall of his tongue, "you know how to love me the way I like to be loved."

Spock felt like the Universe was a bit kinder that day when he'd been allowed to doze peacefully in Jim's arms as he sang softly.

**Author's Note:**

> corazón: heart  
corazóncito: little heart (endearment)  
mi alma: my soul  
mi amor: my love  
sí: yes
> 
> Sweetheart, you know how to love me  
The way I like to be loved  
I'm a lit-up flower that gives colour to the garden of your life  
Sweetheart, you know how to love me  
The way I like to be loved  
Please don't leave me as I have the courage to love you back
> 
> \-- "Tu Si Sabes Quererme" by Natalia Lafourcade  
(https://youtu.be/gLRP5oPmqyI)
> 
> eeeee hope you liked it!


End file.
